Love Rivalry
by NightfallSky
Summary: AU. RokuShi. Roxas must be ready to face his greatest rival ever.


**Hellooo! Here is a new RokuShi one-shot from me! Forgot where the inspiration came from, but what's important is that this is finally finished.**

**Hope you all enjoy reading this, and do bear in mind that this fic is meant for humor. You'll probably understand what I mean later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This fic's plot, though, belongs to me. Got that? :3**

* * *

><p>He was just an ordinary guy. He had nothing special.<p>

He didn't have a fan club like Seifer.

He never ranked the top in class like Zexion.

He was not as charming and athletic as Terra.

Still, Xion chose him. Of all people.

It was like dream come true. Xion, the most popular girl at school he secretly had a crush on- who was once unreachable- was now his girlfriend.

He couldn't believe he had won from all his rivals.

But really, had him?

_No._

The last one- his greatest rival- was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Roxas was walking together with Xion on the way to her home. Her mom just baked a cake and Xion was told to bring Roxas so they could eat together.<p>

"Mom said she's been wanting to meet you," Xion said, grinning. "I told her once that you have a very cute face. Then she plans to pinch your cheeks when she meets you!" she laughed.

"Ow," Roxas winced jokingly, his hands went to his cheeks. "Does that mean I'm in danger?"

"I guess so," Xion giggled. "Knowing my Mom, she probably won't let you go before she's satisfied."

"Now ah'm wowwied..." he said faking worry, pushing his cheeks together to make a funny face. The two then laughed.

When they arrived, Xion opened the door and welcomed Roxas in.

"Mom, Riku, I'm home!" Xion shouted out. "I brought Roxas here today!"

A sound of someone running was heard. A dog, a gray-white Siberian Husky, came out dashing from the kitchen and stopped before them, sitting down nicely.

"Woof!"

"Hi, Riku," Xion smiled, giving the obedient Husky a pet on head. Riku looked happy.

"So, this is..."

"Yup! Roxas, meet Riku. Riku, this is Roxas, my boyfriend. Come, Roxas, you can pet him too!" Xion said happily.

"Sure, nice to meet you, Riku-" he was going to extend his hand but then stopped when Riku seemed to be...glaring intensely at him. Roxas could somehow tell that his blue eyes weren't showing friendliness.

'But what have I ever done to him?' Roxas thought, sweatdropping. Could it be...?

Xion's mom suddenly walked out from the kitchen. The long, black-haired lady's eyes sparkled when she saw Roxas.

"Oh dear! So you're Roxas~ ooh, just as cute as how Xion said...no, much cuter! Aww~" she cooed as she grabbed Roxas cheeks, pinching before kneading them like flour and egg mixture.

"P-pweasure mweeting you, mwa'am," Roxas tried to respond politely.

Xion giggled. "Okay Mom, let Roxas go now."

"I know, I know. I just can't stand cute puppies like him," Xion's mom grinned, releasing Roxas from the 'torture'. "Let's go get the cake!" she said, heading back to the kitchen.

"Well, that's my Mom," Xion whispered, winking at Roxas. He replied with a grin and a thumbs up, another hand rubbing his sore cheek.

As Xion and her mom went to the kitchen, Roxas' path was momentarily closed by Riku who swiftly moved to face him. He gave Roxas another disapproving glare and the boy finally understood.

Riku was his last, greatest 'rival'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, may I interrupt for a moment? -shot-<strong>

**-gets up- ...ahem. Hahaha- so how was it so far? Good? No?**

**Why yes, people. In this fic I turned Riku into a dog. Not because I hate him (it's the opposite, I like him ****_a lot_****), it's ****_purely_**** for fic purposes, and humor. So, no offense to all Riku fans!**

**Just want to say that this is the end of the story. Or perhaps not. Guess what; I made two scenes below as bonus. Enjoy again! XD**

* * *

><p><em>SCENE 1<em>

"Here's yours, Roxas!" Xion said as she passed a piece of cake nicely put on a plate.

"Thanks," Roxas answered, putting it on the table. Then he walked away for a while to help Xion pour some drink.

Later when they were about to eat, Roxas realized that his plate was suddenly empty. The only thing left was white cream.

Roxas said nothing. Then he peeked at Riku, who was sitting silently not far from the table.

...was that white cream around his mouth?

**ROXAS : 0**

**RIKU : 1**

* * *

><p><em>SCENE 2<em>

"Wow, you're finished already?" Xion asked, her cake still halfway eaten.

"Yeah," Roxas answered.

"Want some more?"

"Er-"

"C'mon, Roxas, boys should eat a lot! There's no need to be shy!" Xion's mom said while enjoying her cup of tea.

"Roxas, say _'aah'_," Xion said smiling while raising her fork, wanting to feed Roxas a strawberry.

Roxas slightly blushed as he said 'aah' and ate the strawberry with bliss.

"Isn't the strawberry sweet?"

"Mm-hm."

"No, it's _you two_ who are just too sweet, you _silly lovebirds_!" Xion's mom teased.

Meanwhile, Riku watched them from his sitting spot with what seemed like jealousy in his eyes.

**ROXAS : 1**

**RIKU : 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha! So that's it. I didn't make three because if either Roxas or Riku score 1 point higher, that would be unfair. XD<strong>

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Click 'review' to review please, if you all would be so kind. :)**

**I'm going to get some sleep now. Bye!**


End file.
